<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more secrets by redangeleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687873">No more secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve'>redangeleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post Mpreg, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only after Obi-Wan suffered a hysterical break down out of the blue and almost broke all their dishes on the walls of the apartment, the healer on duty advised them to finally talk about the traumatic experience. In the end it took two bottles of wine and several boxes of tissues to confess all the pain and shattered hopes, but in the end they were able to release the feelings into the Force and they felt better afterwards.</p><p>And six months later, Obi-Wan was pregnant again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's time for another Obikin Mpreg Story. This time it begins rather sad, but there's a happy ending. As usual I would be delighted if you leave me a Comment ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No more secrets, they had sworn to themselves when they had almost lost everything. Back when Anakin had almost become a Sith. When Obi-Wan's refusal to put personal feelings above the codex had driven him further and further away from his former Padawan. When Darth Sidious had almost succeeded in luring Anakin to the dark side and heralding the end of the Jedi. They almost paid for those mistakes with their lives. It had been close, but they had passed the test. In the end, they had emerged victorious from the battle and it had made them stronger, brought them closer to each other, welded them even more tightly together than before.</p><p>It could have been a perfect end, if ... yes, if there had not been the desire for more. A fixed point in life, a home, a family.</p><p>Unlike Anakin, the Jedi had been the only form of family Obi-Wan had ever known, yet he had let himself be infected by his partner's wish for a child of his own, even though the healers had told them that it would be a difficult path. On the surface it shouldn't be a problem to have a baby. Anakin was an Alpha, Obi-Wan an Omega and both were healthy and sexually active, but of course it wasn't that easy anyway. The decades long use of hormone injections had left clear traces in Obi-Wan's body and led to the fact that his cycle was irregular and his fertile days were rare. This, together with the fact that he had already passed the age of forty, the most fertile time in the life of an Omega, would, according to the healers' prognosis, significantly limit the possibility of conceiving a child.</p><p>Nevertheless they had been optimistic. They had already survived so much that they would also overcome this hurdle together. In consultation with the healers, they designed a therapy plan, followed a certain diet, took pills to increase fertility and had sex according to a fixed schedule, but it just wouldn't work. For almost a year they followed the instructions of the healers, tried again and again in spite of all setbacks until fate finally seemed to have weighed on them. </p><p>Obi-Wan became pregnant.</p><p>Never before had he seen Anakin so happy, so full of anticipation for the future. Already in the first days after the wonderful news he bought the first gifts for the child. Clothes, toys, a cradle. Although it was clearly still much too early to see anything, he could hardly keep his hands off Obi-Wan's belly. Constantly he touched, stroked and caressed him. He made plans about what they would show the child and which places they would visit. What they would teach him and which of their adventures they would tell him. And every night he would cuddle his face to Obi-Wan's belly and tell the child how much he looked forward to meet him and loved him so much that Obi-Wan fell asleep in the arms of his partner, happy and protected.</p><p>The dream lasted about eleven weeks, then it was over.</p><p>It started with abdominal cramps, first weak but getting stronger quickly, then bleeding, and when they rushed head over heels to the halls of healing and Obi-Wan was examined, the healers could only tell them that the child had died. For Anakin and Obi-Wan a world collapsed. The Omega was given a bitter medication to drink, which should help to accelerate the expulsion of the dead fetus and a few hours later what had once been their baby lay as an indefinable mass of mucus and cell lumps in a heap of bloody cloths. Obi-Wan had not been able to look at it again, but Anakin had not left his side the whole time and when the healers asked them if they wanted to know which sex the baby had been, it was him who listened to the bitter truth. A son, they would have had a son. The boy was cremated according to Jedi tradition, and the parents had nothing left of him but the gifts Anakin had bought and which they would no longer need. Although it was not physically necessary, Obi-Wan stayed in the healing chambers for almost a week, too dazed by the pain to resume his life and too sad to receive visitors, before he finally returned to their apartment.</p><p>The hearts of the two men were bleeding and they longed to seek comfort in each other, but still they walked around each other like on eggshells during the next weeks. Obi-Wan became heavily depressive and Anakin seemed to be just as devastated as he himself, however, they didn't dare to bring up the subject from fear to cause even more pain to the other one with it. Only after Obi-Wan suffered a hysterical break down out of the blue and almost broke all their dishes on the walls of the apartment, the healer on duty advised them to finally talk about the traumatic experience. In the end it took two bottles of wine and several boxes of tissues to confess all the pain and shattered hopes, but in the end they were able to release the feelings into the Force and they felt better afterwards.</p><p>And life went on.</p><p>Three months after the death of their unborn child they had sex for the first time again. Three more months later they decided that they would try again to make a baby. But this time they would stop taking medication and not have sex after a schedule. Either the Force would help them to have a child or they would accept their fate.</p><p>And six months later, Obi-Wan was pregnant again.</p><p>No more secrets they had sworn to each other but Obi-Wan did it for Anakin when he didn't say a word to his partner in contrast to the first time when he got the positive test result. According to the calculations of the healers the child was just ten weeks old and thus still in the critical first phase of the pregnancy. He did not want to raise unnecessary hopes again, just so that in the end everything had been in vain again. To see once, how Anakins dreams burst, had been horrible, if it would happen again, it was enough, if Obi-Wan suffered alone from it.</p><p>He said nothing when they left together for a mission to Kashyyyk and fought through impenetrable jungle for three weeks and he still said nothing when - after only one week of rest in their apartment on Coruscant - they were sent to a new mission to Jakku where they lived in a camp in the middle of the desert for more than one month. Thanks to the Force, they had been constantly surrounded by locals or clone soldiers on both missions, and a Jedi's robes were wide enough to hide the progressive swelling of his belly, but when they finally returned to Coruscant, the moment of truth could not be delayed anymore.</p><p>Immediately after their arrival Anakin went to the council to report on the success of their mission, while Obi-Wan had already delivered his report from their ship. Instead he used the time to go back to their quarters and prepare everything for the return of his partner. Obi-Wan had never been a great cook before and the refrigerator wasn't really well filled after their long absence, but it would be enough for a simple meal, so when he finally put a filled casserole into the oven, there was still enough time to take a shower and slip into fresh clothes. During the weeks on their missions he had hardly had time to look at his changed shape, but now when he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, his pregnant belly could no longer be mistaken for something else. If he had calculated correctly, Obi-Wan was now in his twentieth week of pregnancy. In the meantime he could even feel the first movements of their child, even if they were still rather a gentle flutter. </p><p>It actually shouldn't be a big deal to tell his partner about the pregnancy, nevertheless Obi-Wan's heart was beating like crazy when he heard the door of their apartment close twenty minutes later and Anakin finally appeared in the kitchen. "That smells good," he said appreciatively while he came closer with a sniff. </p><p>"Then let's hope it tastes good as well," Obi-Wan replied with a strained smile before he took the cooked casserole out of the oven.</p><p>"Sure, but even if not, it wouldn't matter. I'm so hungry, I would eat absolutely anything," Anakin confessed grinning before he dropped himself on one of the chairs in the dining corner. Greedily he shoveled the contents of the casserole onto his plate, as soon as Obi-Wan had put the food on the table. </p><p>"What's the matter, aren't you hungry?" the Alpha asked when he saw that his partner wasn't making any effort to serve himself.</p><p>"But of course," Obi-Wan replied before he reluctantly took a portion, but his stomach rebelled so violently that he couldn't bring himself to eat even a bite of it.</p><p>"That's great," Anakin mumbled with his mouth still full before he finally let the cutlery sink and looked at his partner worriedly. "There's something bothering you. Tell me, what happened?"</p><p>Obi-Wan didn't answer, but simply looked at the other man before he got up and without letting Anakin out of his sight, went around the table until he stood in front of his partner. "Promise me you won't be mad," Obi-Wan asked uncertainly, which only earned him more confused looks from his Alpha. "I don't understand...," Anakin began, then Obi-Wan took his partner's hands and put them on his belly. After showering, he had carefully chosen a tunic that was wide enough to cover his curves but thin enough to feel what was hidden underneath.</p><p>Suddenly Anakin's eyes became wide when he felt the hard bulge under his fingers and his look wandered unbelieving from Obi-Wan's face down to his belly. "Does that mean...?" the Alpha stammered hoarsely, his hunger and the food suddenly forgotten. </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded silently. "I want to see it," Anakin demanded and obediently the Omega opened the buttons of the tunic until it fell to the sides and revealed his rounded belly. Stunned Anakin let his fingers slide over the taut skin, then he put both hands on the curve and sank his head forward, so that his forehead rested over Obi-Wan's navel. The Force hummed around them while Anakin tried to perceive the aura of their child. It took a moment, until he finally found it. It wasn't more than a little flame, a candle in the darkness, but its existence alone filled the Alpha with an unbelievable joy and gratitude. </p><p>"When?" Anakin asked quietly, whereby the warm air of his breath puffed over the skin of Obi-Wan's belly. "For how long?"</p><p>"Twenty weeks," the Omega replied and immediately Anakin's head jerked up.</p><p>"Then you were pregnant on Jakku and Kashyyyk?! Obi-Wan, why?" he asked reproachfully.</p><p>"I was afraid to tell you," Obi-Wan confessed whispering. "Afraid that something would happen again. That I'd lose the child. But now that the baby has survived the jungle and desert, I know this time it will be all right. Our child is strong, and it will make it."</p><p>Anakin didn't want to imagine what could have happened. All the dangers and hardships his Omega and their child had faced on those two missions. But although he understood Obi-Wan's motives, it hurt him that his partner had not confided in him. "Still, you didn't have to deal with this alone," he said, taking Obi-Wan's hands in his own and squeezing them. "I would have been there for you and supported you no matter what the outcome."</p><p>For a moment, Obi-Wan had to close his eyes, too overwhelmed by all the love and security the Alpha sent him through their  bond. Still, these positive emotions couldn't completely dispel the guilt that had been locked in Obi-Wan's heart for so long. "But I couldn't bear the thought to do that to you again."</p><p>Reluctantly Anakin let go of his partners left hand to hold Obi-Wan's chin with his organic fingers so he could look the Omega firmly in the eye. "You didn't do anything to me. It wasn't your fault that the child died. It was terrible and I was very sad, but it was the will of the Force. I'm not a Padawan anymore, Obi-Wan, and it's not your responsibility to protect me from anything. I'm your Alpha, your partner. No more secrets, remember?"</p><p>Obi-Wan felt the tears sting in his eyes. Since he was pregnant, he was often closer to tears than before, but it had been a few very nerve-wracking months. "No more secrets", he finally agreed, before he let Anakin's hand in his neck pull him down until their faces were on the same level. Then the Alpha kissed him long and tenderly, while his cybernetic fingers rested on his curved belly together with Obi-Wan's right hand. When they finally separated from each other, a warm glow lay on the face of the Omega and also Anakin radiated satisfaction.</p><p>"Better?" he asked gently while his fingers massaged carefully over the scent glands of his partner.</p><p>"Better," Obi-Wan confirmed, enjoying the feeling of Anakin's touch.</p><p>"Good," the Alpha decided before he detached himself from the Omega and pointed strictly at the untouched food. "Then sit down and eat, and by no means try to do anything in the kitchen afterwards. You will lie down and rest until I have everything done and can keep you company. I have lost twenty weeks of not being able to spoil you and the child, so that's what will happen now. From today on, I'll take care of you and do everything I can to make sure you are well, and I won't tolerate any argument."</p><p>Obi-Wan wouldn't dream of speaking up to him. Instead he obediently did everything what his Alpha had ordered and when Anakin later lay next to him in bed with his big hands on Obi-Wan's belly and he felt the movements of the baby in him, he allowed himself to believe for the first time that their dream could come true, that they would really become a family in the end. The thought of it made all the weight he had felt on his shoulders over the past few months suddenly fall off him and he could finally let go, so that the ghost of a smile was on his lips when he fell asleep in the arms of his Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>